Eight Months And Only You
by talyn64
Summary: Getting into a fight is one thing, fighting for your life is another yet what happens when you have nothing lose. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Regaining What You LOst

A/N: Okay this is my first ever Criminal Minds Fanfic, so go easy on me please. This is set in season seven Emily's return as well as JJ's.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything even though I wish I do but can't have everything. oh well.

Summary: Getting into a fight is one thing, fighting for your life is another yet what happens when you have nothing lose. A serial killer starts targeting women in power from a professor at NYU to Students, a tangled web weaved in and around the campus linking the unsub to all the students including the professor. His gruesome methods of torture and his struggle for dominance will it be his undoing and will they catch him in time before he kills again?

Chapter 1

Regaining What You Lost

Eight months of running. Eight months of staying under the radar, hiding from the one man that seeks your destruction. Eight months away from the only family you have every truly belonged in, family that believes you are dead. Family that has moved on.

The wounds long healed but the memories fresh as ever, reliving them every day, thinking about every minute possibility of changing the past, thinking about what you could have done differently, all the pain that could have been avoided, spared and the lives scared in the process, it was all on her.

Emily looked down at the cold dead body of Ian Doyle, her gun still warm and the smell of gun powder fresh hung in the air. It was finally over. All the running, the hiding, the seeking. It would finally stop.

The trickle of blood ran down her forehead, leaving tiny drops on the cold cement floor, her white coat slowly soaking up the blood that seeped from her stomach mixing with Doyle's blood as it dried a dirty maroon colour.

Now all it would take was one phone call and two words to bring her home to her family, to the blue eyed blonde woman she truly loved, _had only loved._ Emily looked down at the untraceable cell, placing the final call she thought she would never make, just the anticipation of hearing her voice made it surreal.

"JJ it's me Emily, ah… it's over… he's dead." Emily stuttered. The words that came to her head were harder to say, the seconds ticked away as she expected JJ to answer.

"If this is some sort of sick joke it's not funny. Emily is dead, you aren't Emily!" Penelope's voice rang out through the phone, making Emily pull the speaker away from her ear; this was not how she planned, only two questions were left unanswered, why did Garcia have JJ's phone and where was JJ?

"Garcia, its Emily. Where's JJ?" Emily asked, hoping Garcia would realise it was really her, but was sorely mistaken.

"You sic-" Garcia yelled into the phone but was cut off by Emily yelling back at her.

"Garcia if you don't put JJ on this phone right now, I swear to god!" Emily yelled, getting frustrated. all she wanted was to speak to JJ so she could arrange some flights and bring her home, where she could explain everything.

"Jennifer Jareau speaking," JJ's soft voice filtered through the phone and Emily closed her eyes at the sweet sound that had occupied her dreams and memories.

"Jennifer…" Emily gasped, a heavy sigh released from within her chest as she slid down the cold cement wall, her left hand raking over her face and wiping away the tears that silently fell, the gruesome reality finally hitting her.

"Emily? Oh god, it's over isn't it?" JJ's voice hitched as she awaited the one word that would make up for the last eight months of hell; anxiously waiting for her phone to ring and the first voice Emily hears is Garcia, and not hers.

"Yes," Emily replied, simply wiping away at the tears, "I just want to come home." Emily said roughly, not caring if JJ heard her cry.

"I'll book you a flight. All you have to do is be there." JJ replied. The sooner the flight, the sooner she saw Emily.

~CM~

That was three weeks ago and things didn't go to plan. But when do they? Morgan refused to talk to her, Garcia ignored her and Rossi didn't want to know her. Garcia's words still echoed in her ears and the pained look was firmly painted in her memory.

Returning home to a family that thought you were dead would never be easy, but for Emily, she thought they would at least understand why she did it. why she left to protect them, but obviously they were too blind to notice the truth that was so clearly staring them down and fighting its way through their clouded minds. The once solid family stood in ruins; unable to find the pieces that could cement them back together.

Emily stared at the white board looking for the clues that would lead them to their unsub, six victims in the past two weeks and they were no closer to catching him. Each victim was female, brunette and strikingly beautiful, each posed, with clear signs of rape and torture, strangulation marks on their necks and all aged in their twenties.

JJ stood in the doorway watching Emily as she looked at the white board covered in victims, their information and the gruesome pictures from the crime scenes. Every now and then she would hear Emily mutter something to herself. something that she couldn't quite hear and then walk to the board drawing a line from one victim to the other, lining up all the things they had in common.

Choosing this as good a time as any to interrupt, JJ walked into the room and stood beside Emily as she looked at the messy board.

"Got anything yet?" JJ asked curiously as she looked to the board. She was no profiler, but there was a pattern connecting all of the victims together.

"Yeah I do, there's the obvious connections; they are all brunettes, all in positions of power. It's the way he kills them: look at the way they are posed and then killed. By strangling them, he is taking the power he desires. He dominates them by raping them and by tying them down; they are powerless to fight back. He has complete dominance over them and an extreme hatred for women." Emily replied, leaning back against the table then looking to the floor, the tension in the room growing out of control and all she wanted to do was leave.

"I'll tell Hotch. Good work." JJ said, turning her back on Emily and retreating through the open office door. Emily never got the chance to talk to JJ. She watched her leave; as soon as she was here, the sooner she was gone and yet the tension remained.

Hotch walked into the office Emily was working out of. She was so wrapped up in her work she didn't hear him enter until he placed the file on the table; she looked up at him.

"Did JJ give you what I have?" she asked, setting her pen down on the notepad full of notes on the case.

"Yes, she did... Ah, Garcia found something. Liz Rogers - victim number one - recently split up with her boyfriend, Ross Howard. His mother, Stacy Howard, was murdered when he was fourteen. They never found the killer. He was in foster homes until he was seventeen, was awarded a scholarship for NYU, where he was studying English literature, which Rogers happened to be the doing also, except she was a professor. He isn't. Looks like he missed out on the job." Hotch read from the notes Garcia had attached to the file.

"That's got to be a stressor, Liz has the power and he doesn't. Ah... What else does Garcia have on the mother?" Emily asked, looking over Hotch's shoulder to read the file that had been compiled.

"Several domestic disturbances; child services where called twice. From what I gather, his mother was abusive and dominant." Emily looked back to the board. "His mother was abusive and dominant, right? Liz was a professor; he wasn't, so she had all the power he wanted. Now, all these women had jobs in high places, where did they study?" Emily asked creating another factor on the board.

"All victims went to NYU, studying courses from literature to medicine. Holly Woods was going to sit her exam next week. she would have been a qualified doctor by the end of the month." Hotch replied, closing the file and dropping it on to the table.

"He's our man," Emily said dejectedly. "Go deliver it to the team. I'm going to get some air." She added walking out of the office and towards the exit. Hotch's eyes never left her retreating figure until she was gone.

He understood the team's reaction to Emily, but what he didn't get was their reasons for pushing her away in the manner in which they did. It was making things worse and he was sick of it. He would deliver the profile with everyone one of them present, including Emily.

Emily retreated outside away from the pictures, profiles and certain set of people. They couldn't stand to be around her, they didn't want her there, but she didn't blame them. It was exactly what she had expected after Garcia answered JJ's phone. It wouldn't be easy coming home, but she wanted to try to or at least have things back to the way they were.

It was cool outside on the footsteps of the New York City Police Department building. The chilly breeze assaulted her uncovered skin and Emily silently cursed herself for leaving her jacket inside. She didn't want to go back in; not _yet,_ anyway. The tension was unbearable when they were all in the room and for Emily, all she wanted to do was fade into the background, hoping to go unnoticed like she had months before.

Her reverie was broken when Hotch silently came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Emily spun around, ready to defend herself if necessary, but realised she wouldn't have to. His pained expression told her little about what he wanted or was going to say. So much for being a profiler. This man was a closed book. No wonder he made a good lawyer: he was unreadable.

"I'm not delivering this profile without you Emily. You did the work; you deserve to be there even if they don't want you to be." Hotch said, his eyes never losing contact with hers, silently asking her to come inside.

"They have made it pretty clear that I'm not welcome. The tension is unbearable Hotch. It's… It's... I can't do it. You know when I knew I was coming home, I thought my family would be there for me, but it was the complete opposite. I feel like an outcast, Hotch. Nobody wants to be in the same room with me. Why do you think they just left me to do the profile myself? I haven't spoken to them since we got here, and I miss them." Somewhere in between her explanation, she had started to shiver and Hotch took that as cue to go back into the office and give the profile to the team so they could catch the unsub and go home.

"Maybe it's not you that's the problem, but they each have their own reason for which only they can tell you. Come on Emily. Come back inside and get on with things." Hotch said, slowly making his way back to the precinct as Emily started to follow him. Oh, this was going to be a long day.

~CM~

Huddled and crammed into the tiny office, Hotch and Emily stood out the front of the group. Fresh white boards had been pushed into the room, creating a white screen that was covered in strategic plans for Howard's take down, and with all things going their way no one would be injured or otherwise hurt.

The minutes passed by and Emily stood silently next to Hotch as he gave out the profile, her eyes casually roamed to JJ's figure. She was leaning over the desk, looking at one of the plans, giving Emily a full view; her mind shut out the world around her as she focused on JJ. Her head titled to the side as she looked at JJ's cleavage, she had some nice… all thoughts ceased when JJ looked up at Emily and she immediately looked away as though she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Get your gear and meet back in five, ready to go," Hotch finished, closing his file and made his way out of the office along with the rest of the police officers and team. all except for JJ and Emily. Making her way over to Emily, who pinned another photo up on the board, she cleared her throat and Emily looked to her, eyes clouded and unreadable.

"I'll get my gear and meet you at the car," Emily said quietly, looking at JJ then turning her back on her and beginning to walk out of the office when JJ stopped her.

"Emily, can you wait for a second?" JJ asked, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Emily closed the door and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry for all of this... the way they are all acting. I feel like it's my fault for not telling them sooner that you were alive, and if I had of been a little more careful with my phone I don't think it would be this bad," she slowly walked over to Emily. "As for you looking at me the way you were… I _like _it…" JJ whispered in Emily's ear before she opened the door and walked out, leaving Emily stunned.

Rooted in her spot, Emily closed her eyes, shook her head, trying to clear it but failing miserably. JJ's words reverberated in her head, repeating over and over until a knock on the window snapped Emily out of it. Hotch tapped his watch then walked down to Morgan as they made their way out. Slipping her vest on and holstering her gun on her hip, Emily put her microphone in her ear and shut the door on her way out, running to get to the team.

The car ride was silent and Emily stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular. The trees were a green blur and the residents on the street not important. Lights flashed and sirens silent as they pulled up, quickly surrounding Howard's home.

With all entrances covered, Emily waited around the back of the place, standing right up against the white wall next to the glass door, listening for the command to enter.

"Emily, go," Hotch commanded over the radio, her elbow connected with the glass, smashing the window and allowing her to open the door and enter.

"Clear," Morgan advised, clearing downstairs as Emily headed to clear the upper floor, her ears on alert and her finger on the trigger, ready to defend herself if necessary.

Each room was cleared except for one and Emily headed in alone, gun raised and eyes scanning. When she heard a floor board squeak, she swiftly turned to face the noise. She cautiously walked a little further into the room when something hard struck the side of her head, knocking her to the ground with a loud thud.

Half unconscious Emily rolled onto her back and looked up, staring down at her was none other than Ross Howard and boy, did _he_ look pissed. Straddling her, he brushed away the small amount of blood that dribbled from her mouth and his hands suddenly wrapped around her throat.

Her instant reflex was to reach up and stop him from strangling her. Drowsy and confused, Emily tried banging her hands on the floorboards in an attempt to get the rest of the team's attention. Rossi and JJ made their way up the stairs when they heard thumping coming from the west end. As they got closer, JJ could hear someone gasping and, not waiting for Rossi to enter first, she burst in.

Stunned and speechless, JJ quickly walked up behind Howard and pressed her gun to the back of his head.

"Get your hands off of her now!" JJ yelled at him. He slowly removed his hands from her throat; she pulled them back and handcuffed him, pushing him to Rossi.

"We need an ambulance," JJ said into her microphone and knelt beside Emily checking her pulsing and cradling her head in her lap. Emily slowly started to move as she came to.

"Don't move Em, the ambulance is on its way," JJ cooed, her hands lightly brushing her bangs out of her face.

"He was right there, I couldn't stop him…" Emily said drowsily. Her head was spinning and a massive headache was setting in.

"Shh, it's okay," JJ soothed, watching Emily close her eyes and slowly fall unconscious. Tapping her cheek, Emily awoke with a start, her arms flying as she clung JJ, before she settled down once more.

"Ambulance is here, they'll be up in a minute," Morgan said, standing in the doorway, looking down at the two women on the floor. JJ's arms hugged Emily to her chest as it calmed her. The paramedics rushed into the room, putting a red spinal board on the floor next to JJ as she assessed Emily.

"She's in and out," JJ informed one of the medics who simply nodded at her and set about his work.

~CM~

"Look I'm fine I just want to go home," Emily complained from her hospital bed as one of the nurses changed her IV, when JJ walked in.

"You're not fine. You have a serious concussion and six stiches. You're not going anywhere." JJ reminded her sternly, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Look, I just want to go home to bed. Okay? Once I do that, I will be fine." Emily sighed as the nurse left them alone in the room and for once, the silence was comfortable.

"I spoke to the doctor just before I came in. He said you should be able to fly in a few hours and then go home, providing there is someone there to look after you." JJ said, turning her attention back to Emily who was shuffling around on the bed, trying to get comfortable.

"I don't have anyone JJ. I think everyone has made that pretty clear. Don't you think?" Emily remarked, sighing heavily as she gave up trying to get comfortable; the beds felt like she was lying on cement bricks and the pillows... she wouldn't even go there.

"Look Emily, Henry and I can stay at your place just until you are cleared, and just so you know, you _do_ have someone. You have me and Hotch. So stop thinking you're alone and think about how you are going to fix things with everybody." JJ stood up and walked over to Emily's bedside, taking her hand in hers and searching for her eyes.

"What about Will? Wont he have something to say about that?" Emily asked, puzzled by her finger gently stroking JJ's hand, creating warmth she longed to feel.

"He won't have anything to do with this. After you left things went downhill, we grew distant and we decided it would be best if we separate. That was five months ago." JJ replied glumly, the memories etched firmly in her mind.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked in concern, her hand gripping JJ's a little tighter, lifting her hand up she turned JJ's face so she could look at her.

"I am, but I will be better once I get you home and we sort out the mess that was created." JJ replied, a faint smile creasing her lips as she hung her head to hide it.

~CM~

"JJ, I not getting in a wheelchair; my legs are fine! I can walk." Emily argued when JJ came into her hospital room, pushing the wheelchair around.

"Don't argue with me. Get in the chair now. Anyway, doctor's orders." JJ replied sternly. Even though she was trying not to smile at Emily's antics she couldn't help herself.

"When have I been one to follow doctor's orders, huh?" Emily countered, slowly sliding off the side of the bed and sitting in the wheelchair.

"Never, and that's the point. As long as you're with me, you'll follow doctor's orders. I don't want you making things worse, okay? Where is your bag Em?" JJ said, looking around the small room for her black bag, finding it sitting on the floor under the bed.

"Right, Hotch is down in reception signing your release papers and the team is back at the airport waiting for us so we can leave," JJ began walking down the hallway slowly as to not make Emily sick from motion. Emily simply nodded and closed her eyes and rested her hand on the handle where JJ had one of her hands.

The drive to the airport was quiet when Emily fell asleep, she was truly exhausted. Having a concussion and stitches didn't help either. Hotch and JJ spoke quietly so they didn't wake her up. Every now and then JJ looked out the window.

"How is she?" Hotch asked, turning into the airport and driving down the airstrip to where their plane was.

"Tired. She feels responsible for the team's reaction. She said she feels like an outcast, but I can't blame her for feeling like that. She wants to clear it up in time, but for now she just need's to rest. I'll stay with her until she is given the all clear." JJ replied, turning to face Hotch as he turned the car off and looked to Emily's sleeping form in the back.

He simply nodded in reply and opened his door. Stepping out, the chilly breeze sent shivers down his spine as he walked to the back of the suburban and opened the hatch, slinging all three bags over his shoulder while JJ helped Emily out of the car and up to the plane.

Half asleep, Emily wobbled up the steps and into the plane. JJ laid her down on the cream couch, pulling a soft blanket over her body and a pillow under her head before she sat down in one of the chairs close by, keeping an eye on her.

Half way into the flight, Emily started tossing and turning, murmuring something unintelligible, managing to wake up Hotch and JJ. When she started to moan in obvious pain, JJ went to her side and placed her hand on Emily's arm and tenderly stroked her face in an attempt to calm her.

Now wide awake, Hotch knelt beside JJ when Emily started talking in her sleep.

"You can't beat me when I've already won, my family is safe from you and so is Declan." Emily laughed in her sleep, bolting straight up when the sound of gunfire erupted in her dream. Gunfire that ended Doyle's life.

"Whoa, easy," JJ soothed, when Emily's hands grasped her head, by sitting up too fast her head started to spin and the headache she fought began to win over her.

"I don't think I have to ask what that was about, do I?" Hotch murmured quietly as Emily slowly lay back down on the couch and closed her eyes, remembering her dream in fine detail.

"I found him and killed him; I kept you all safe by running, but put my life in the fire every day. I left with the one thought of never coming home. That he would kill me, but he made a mistake and I took him down." Emily sighed, her eyes searching for JJ's which were clouded with unshed tears, sending a silent plea that she would tell her everything when they got home and she was alone with her.

~CM~

"We'll debrief tomorrow. Go home and get some rest. we all need it." Hotch informed the group as they stepped off the plane and walked to the suburbans waiting for them.

Emily leisurely walked behind the rest of the team, taking her time to the car she and JJ would share, silently glad that she didn't have to ride with one of the others. JJ placed their bags on the back seat and walked around to Emily's side, opening the door for her so she could get in, receiving a small smile in thanks.

JJ drove the familiar streets with ease to her place to pick up Henry from the sitter before they drove to Emily's where they would spend the next few days, who really didn't need looking after in Emily's mind. JJ being the mother hen insisted and here they were.

Emily stared at the blonde haired boy as JJ lifted him to her hip and then hugged him, pulling him to her chest. Smiling, Emily turned away when JJ saw her looking. She thanked her nanny and carried Henry to the car, putting his bag with the rest on the seat and put him in his car seat.

The drive to Emily's was silent and she didn't know what to say to JJ. She didn't know how to act around her anymore and to be honest, the last eight months had changed her. She had grown her hair longer, her confidence was stronger than ever and her motherly instinct was completely unbreakable.

They came up on her building. She had missed the spacious apartment. Yeah, it had been somewhere she could retreat to, but after all this time she could actually call it home.

"There's underground parking. I don't want to leave the car out on the street, just in case." Emily said, pointing to the entrance then looking back out the window.

Emily grabbed her keys from her bag and opened the door, letting JJ and Henry in, closing the door behind her she set the alarm and put her keys and phone on the table, walking over to her safe she put her gun and holster inside, locking them away so it was safe.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked JJ as she walked into the kitchen and looked through her fridge and - no surprise to her - there was zero to eat in the fridge, except for a couple of eggs and butter.

"I already checked the fridge Emily; there was nothing. But I guess you get that from being away all the time, do you want to order in? I have food for Henry, so that's not a problem." JJ said, pulling Henry's food out as she went.

"Yeah, okay, Chinese then?" Emily asked, picking up her phone; JJ nodded in reply and set about getting Henry sorted while Emily made the order, not having to tell her what she wanted as Emily already knew her preference.

Thirty minutes later their takeout arrived and JJ put Henry to bed, returning with a tired expression on her face. What she wouldn't do for a few hours sleep. Picking up the white container she took her chopsticks and started eating. It wasn't as nice as a home cooked meal, but it would do for now. she would go shopping tomorrow while Henry was at the sitters.

They had settled comfortable silence and Emily wanted to break it. She wanted to talk about things, not just let them sit there waiting to be stirred up and then spill everywhere.

"JJ, can we talk about things?" Emily asked cautiously, placing her container on the mahogany table that separated them from each other.

"Sure, what about?" JJ replied, looking up at Emily, meeting her eyes. They were laden with misjudgement, fear and a little bit of something else she couldn't quite discern.

"Was it a mistake me coming back?" Emily asked, a heavy sigh leaving her in the process.

"Personally, no, but the others think otherwise. From what I've heard in passing, they're angry you came back, but without the prior knowledge that you were alive, they are bound to think that. Things after you left where shattering. It just wasn't the same, the buzzing atmosphere you added left, the light you brought to people's day disappeared. Your eye for detail, but most of all you, they missed you, like lost sheep looking for their farmer." JJ explained, her eyes misted at the mere memories of the past eight months.

"How do I fix things? Put things back to the way they were?" Emily countered, her eyes finally leaving the floor and looking to JJ.

"I don't think things can be how they were, but you can make things better. You know that. I think in time they will forgive, it's just a matter of _when._ I think for the moment it might be best to talk to them one at a time." JJ said, slowly standing up and coming to sit on the couch Emily was on.

"Okay. I'll give it some time. It might be best if I talk to Garcia first; I miss her." Emily said, wiping a stray tear that slid own her cheek. JJ pulled Emily down so her head was resting on her shoulder.

"I missed you, each day I looked at my phone thinking and waiting for you to call and tell me it was over. That he was dead and you were coming home, after three months I sort of lost hope of hearing from you. Three turned into four and four turned into five, and here it is, eight months later and you're calling to say it's over, only to get Garcia who screamed at you. _Definitely_ not how I planned it would happen." JJ sighed, running her hand up and down Emily's bare arm, creating a trail of goose bumps in her wake.

"I never - and I stress _never_ - want that to happen again." Emily looked up at JJ before closing her eyes.

"Neither do I. Let me say that now before you fall asleep on me. I think you should go to bed. We can talk in the morning." JJ slowly lifted Emily off her, who was now half asleep. As much as she would like to stay on the couch with Emily, JJ couldn't, knowing they would be both sore and most likely end up in a compromising position.

So, being the good girl she was, JJ helped Emily to bed, glad she didn't have to help her change as Emily walked off into the bathroom to do so on her own. She said goodnight and walked to the spare bedroom down the hall from Emily's and next to Henry's and let herself drift slowly into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares and Fears

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, when I started writing this, I honestly didn't think anyone would like it, but I guess I was proven wrong. I must apologize about updating so late I had end of term exams and was stuck in exam block which made writing utter hell that and I couldn't concentrate, but I'm on holidays and should have another chapter done by Thursday it will be slightly larger than this one as I'm planning it to be around 10 chapters or so. I'm rambling and keeping you from reading.

Chapter 2 Nightmares and Fears

JJ was startled awake a screeching cry coming from Emily's room. She pushed the covers off faster than a bullet being shot as she ran to Emily's room, shoving the door open and racing to her side. Emily lay tangled in her sheets moaning, her arms flailing as if she was trying to fight something and it worried JJ. What was she trying to fend off?

JJ pulled the sheets from Emily's twisted body, putting her hands on her arms in an attempt to still her. Small moans and whimpers leaked from within her chest as she fought off the attack she was currently trapped in. JJ looked on, not knowing what to do for Emily. This wasn't anything like nightmares she would have or had known anyone else to have. But Emily wasn't just anyone, was she?

Her fractured and shattered past slowly crumbled away, revealing it to the team… to JJ.

Now JJ had her hands clasping Emily's shoulders as her body continued to shake, the violent tremors rippled through her body. As for JJ, she only grew more and more concerned for Emily. The small moans and whimpers slowly faded as Emily slowly opened her eyes, her chest heaving harshly, her eyes locking with JJ's as she stared her down from atop her. A moment of weakness found Emily's hand weaving through JJ's soft blond hair and her delicate lips on hers.

JJ let out a sigh as her hands framed Emily's face, pulling her closer. their lips tangled in a synchronized dance, exploring the finer lines until Emily pulled away from JJ, her hands still firmly tangled in her hair as she simply lay looking up at JJ, a range of emotions running across her face and through her head.

"JJ I-I … I'm sorry I shouldn't have." Emily stuttered finding the words after a few seconds as she looked to JJ, embarrassed closing her eyes and turning her head away from her. Her eyes gravitated to the plain burgundy-red wall. JJ looked down at Emily as her mind, body and soul acted on its own accord, her hands cupping Emily's face, her eyes reeling in the somber feeling the room was encompassed in and her soul reaching out to touch Emily's.

"Emily…" JJ sighed as she looked into her eyes, the unshed tears welling in the corners and threatening to spill at any moment. Emily's eyes sluggishly focused on JJ's and in that single moment she didn't have to say how she felt as JJ saw it across all the features on Emily's face. Not wasting a moment or any words, JJ lowered her head and her lips softly touched Emily's pliant ones, conveying all her feelings in the single kiss.

JJ closed her eyes and let herself fall into the moment when she felt Emily's hands roam across her back before supporting her head as she flipped them, leaving her underneath Emily. She moaned when she felt Emily's hands slide underneath her cotton shirt and softly stroke the bare flesh hidden beneath.

Emily's mind was screaming at her, this wasn't how she saw this starting and she didn't want to imagine how it would finish. This was too fast for her for both of them, as a matter of fact, and as much as Emily would like to continue her gentle exploration of JJ's amazing body - of which she'd only dreamt about for years - she had to end the moment.

Breaking the kiss, leaving them both with heaving chests and a soft burn in their throats, Emily's finger stroked JJ's cheek softly.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, which is a lot, I think we should wait a little bit; Henry is here and I don't think either of us is ready for this just yet," Emily breathed heavily rested her forehead on JJ's.

"Yeah, we do need to talk…" JJ sighed softly, her arms wrapping around Emily's back pulling her flush against her chest and her hands stoking her back tenderly as she felt Emily's lips on her temple.

"In the morning, but for now will you… stay with me?" Emily asked hesitantly, rolling off JJ and lying beside, facing each other. JJ's hand reached out to cup Emily's cheek as she kissed her tenderly.

"Of course. I'm not leaving now that I have you." JJ smiled for the first time in a while, since she now had a reason to smile, instead of faking the happiness she was trying to feel. Emily's eyes lit up at JJ's reply and a smile tweaked when her rested her head on her shoulder, as her hand slid across her chest, laying it above Emily's heart. They lay in each other's arms in a companionable silence as they drifted off to sleep, the smells of each other filling their senses.

~CM~

Emily awoke as the sunlight slipped through the cracks in the blinds creating an aura around JJ. The soft orange glow across JJ's shoulder highlighted the clear beauty she possessed and for Emily, she couldn't help but let her fingers glide across the bare shoulder where JJ's shirt had ridden up. Soft mewing sounds spilled from JJ as she snuggled tighter into her, making her gasp when JJ's hand tightened around one of her breast's, gently squeezing it.

Emily shut her eyes at the feel of JJ's hand encompassing her breast, letting out a breath of air that flowed across her chest, making her nipples harden into taut peeks. As Emily lay there she started to wonder what possessed her to wait for this, to wait for morning like this. Waking up in this manner, it was utter bliss and as much as she was aroused by JJ and the things she was doing, Emily forced herself to wait, stilling her own wandering hands.

Brushing the errant strand out of JJ's face, Emily kissed her forehead delicately and even though JJ was asleep she still whispered the three little words in her ear.

"_I love you."_

Half asleep, JJ reeled in the emotions from the previous night, the heated kiss, and at the moment Emily's declaration of her love for her. She lay still, waiting for Emily to speak further and when she didn't JJ sighed once more, opening her eyes lazily in search for Emily's.

"Good morning," Emily smiled, her hand tentatively stroking JJ's cheek as she leaned to steal a kiss from the beautiful blonde, her lips smooth and pliant under hers. JJ deepened the kiss her own hands cupping Emily's face pulling her deeper, Emily moaned when she beckoned for entrance, her tongue stroking hers, exploring, tasting.

JJ sighed and slowly broke away, her eyes unfocused as she looked at Emily who was smiling.

"Good morning to you," JJ replied, running her finger across Emily's lips as her eyes followed her ministrations, until she felt Emily's finger under her chin turning her face towards hers. Before Emily could say anything JJ leaned in placing her lips on her ear and whispered.

"I love you too."

"Breakfast?" Emily asked softly her fingers stroking JJ's arm.

"Yeah, I better wake Henry up."

JJ smiled as she extricated herself from Emily's arms. As much as she would have liked to have stayed in bed with Emily, a new day beckoned for them; calling for it to be cherished, for memories to be created and feelings to be exposed.

Emily sat on the side of the bed to watch JJ vacate her room, her eyes drifted to the sway of her hips as she walked and was greeted to a pleasant view when JJ turned around and stretched. The small shirt she was wearing slowly pulled upwards, teasing her with the little flesh available for her eyes and JJ smiled before turning her back and continuing on her way to Henry.

Boy, was she a cheeky little one, Emily thought to herself. She was going to be a handful, but what fun would it be if she wasn't?

After a minute or two, Emily found her feet and walked out into her kitchen, turned the kettle on and making a cup of coffee. The gentle aroma filled the air and her nostrils; she had missed this. A few minutes later JJ joined her, accompanied with Henry, who was smiling as she jigged him up and down, his adorable giggle reverberated through the kitchen, making Emily smile.

"I just remembered there isn't anything in the cupboard," Emily said a forgiving smile tweaking on her lips.

"We can go out for breakfast if you want; it's no problem," JJ replied coming to stand beside Emily as she made own coffee.

"Yeah, okay. I'll have a shower and then I'll look after Henry while you go for yours." Emily thought aloud, turning to JJ as she simply nodded in reply.

~CM~

Sliding into the small booth and sitting at the even smaller round table, Emily picked up one of the menus. She scanned through the list of food that was available, and settled on something easy. She glanced up at JJ, who was still looking at the menu when one of the waitresses walked over, pulling her notepad out and tapping her pen on it ready to take the orders.

"What can I get you girls this morning?" The busty brunette by the name of Amy said to Emily and JJ, who continued to look through the menu, unable to decide what to get.

"Ah I'll get an order of bacon and eggs with a cappuccino; half strength, two sugars," Emily ordered looking at JJ whose eyes where now focused on hers. Amy turned and looked to JJ, her eyes taking on a path of its own slowly sliding down her body then raking her eyes back up.

"Ah, Amy, my face is up here, not there." JJ said, pointing to her head as she rolled her eyes and folded the menu back up, "I'll have a cappuccino, side of pancakes, maple syrup and a dollop of whipped cream thank you." JJ ordered and watched Amy place there number on the table and retreat.

"I don't like her," Emily said bluntly staring at JJ as her eyes raked over JJ's features and JJ simply laughed watching Emily.

"I thought for a moment you were going to jump her; only one person gets to look at me like that," JJ smiled, stifling a giggle that was brewing in her chest. Emily sighed and looked at Henry, who was playing with one of his toys.

"Oh it was close. Believe me." Emily laughed lightly, her hand reaching across the table in search for JJ's. One of the disadvantages of not sitting side by side or being separated by a table was that Emily missed the contact. Who would have thought that sleeping with JJ once made her ache for her touch, to feel her skin on hers, even if it was just her hand?

"Can we go see Garcia today? We went from speaking every day, to me dying, then being revived and now we don't talk at all. as you know." Emily asked glumly, playing with one of the napkins on the table, folding it every which way she could.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, for both of you in fact," JJ replied, stilling Emily's fidgeting hands and causing her to look up and meet her misty eyes. Tilting her head, Emily begged for reassurance. Anything that could help her overcome the fear of losing one of closest friends.

"There's nothing to worry about. There's three possible ways this could go I see it as; one, she doesn't want to see you which is basically impossible due to work. Two, she talks to you, but things aren't the same or three, things slowly go back to the way they were, by you taking the first step to talk to her and sort things out, things could be what they were, that goes for everyone included." JJ said, comforting her soothing voice breaking the walls Emily was struggling to build.

"I know. It's just… it doesn't stop me from worrying because I don't know how it's going to play out, the worse feeling I can possibly have right now, not knowing." Emily sighed heavily as her attention was torn away from JJ and to the food Amy was placing in front of her.

Not daring to look at JJ, Amy placed her pancakes in front of her and walked back counter to retrieve their cappuccino's, bringing them to the table, also placing them down silently. Emily thanked the waitress and she scurried away quickly taking orders from the few tables that were now taken since their arrival.

"This is so good," Emily moaned softly so only JJ could hear her, cutting her egg in half, thankful the chef had the brains to cook it until it was almost burnt. Just the thought of a runny egg sloshing all over her plate was enough to make her stop eating, but she sat there, greasy bacon and all, eating away while JJ focused on her plate of food.

Two greasy plates, two full stomachs and half an hour later, Emily and JJ stood up, paid the cheque and headed to the car. JJ buckled Henry into his car seat and they headed to Garcia's place, which Emily was dreading.

Emily was oblivious to the scenery as she stared out the window, before looking down at her hands. She was fidgeting uncontrollably; anxious and nervous as to how Garcia would react and let's face it; either turf her out or be one step closer to rekindling what was, and still is, damaged.

Emily was so focused on her hands she didn't realize that JJ had stopped the car and they were currently sitting out the front of Garcia's home. All the anxiety and nerves she was feeling doubled tenfold and Emily didn't want to get out of the confines of the car. Looking at Emily JJ sighed opening her door and stepping out, picking Henry up and walking round to the right side opening up Emily's door. She looked lost, like a little girl looking for her mother, and when she looked in her eyes she couldn't read them.

"Come on Emily, first step. It's now or ever." JJ reminded her, reaching out her hand. Taking JJ's hand, Emily slowly slid out of the suburban and onto shaky feet as they made their way up Penelope's walkway. Emily's shaking hand reached up to knock on the door but stopped short as she looked to JJ; a reassuring smile gave her the push as her knuckles caressed the smooth wooden door.

Footsteps and Garcia's voice sounded in the distance, as Emily stood back from the door waiting for the vibrant woman to open up her home to them. Each tap and thud of Garcia's shoes made Emily's heart speed up exponentially, her pulse thumping hard and her blood pumping in her ears when she heard the click and turn of the door knob and the door swing open, Emily took a step further back.

Garcia stood looking at JJ in surprise and almost refusing to acknowledge Emily. She ushered JJ inside and Emily simple stayed on the steps as Garcia shut the door in her face, leaving her standing alone, which is exactly what she had expected from Garcia. JJ looked at Garcia when she heard the door shut and so Emily wasn't following behind them, Garcia simply shook her head and walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Emily stepped back from the closed door, disappointment and frustration spreading through her body like wildfire through a dying forest. The chilly breeze rolled through swiftly and Emily hugged her arms around her body, fending the cold off before she sat down on the steps leading up to Garcia's house alone. Her reaction wasn't unexpected, in fact it's what Emily had expected all along, she just hoped JJ would be able to speak to Garcia and convince her to listen to what she had to say.

For one, Emily wasn't expecting Garcia to welcome her with arms wide open and a rosy hug, and the cold greeting she received didn't hurt so much, nor did she realize the small tear that rolled down her cheek before being harshly blown off her face and taken with the wind. Brushing the stray piece of hair that found its way into her eye, Emily stood up and started walking down the footpath, taking one look back at the rugged stone house.


	3. Chapter 3 A Cold Hard Awakening

A/N:  Sought of rushed for time at the moment I go back to school on the 11th of July so I don't know when I'll be updating next due to time and study, hope I'm living up to expectations and continue to. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted etcetera.

Chapter 3 A Cold Hard Awakening 

JJ's eye caught the distinct black figure of none other than Emily Prentiss walking down the street alone and hugging her body in an attempt to fend the cold off. Taking one good look at Garcia, JJ put Henry back down on the ground with the toys Garcia had for him and walked out the door, slamming it as she went, causing Garcia to shriek.

Slowly catching up to Emily, JJ shoved her hands in her pockets, the cold breeze starting to chill them. JJ caught up to Emily and walked in front of her, effectively stopping Emily in her tracks and putting a frown of displeasure on her face in the process. Sighing heavily, JJ reached out to brush the tear that ran down her cheek, watching her eye's flutter close.

"I expected that… back there." Emily said pointedly, not looking back at Garcia's place. Her cold hand found JJ's warm one, taking it into hers and pulling it up to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles and giving her a small measure of a smile.

"Roles reversed; I should be receiving what you are. I was the one that kept them from the truth." JJ replied, gazing at the scenery that was surrounding them both before looking into Emily's eyes.

"Yeah, you kept that from them, but it was my idea though. It was the only way I knew I could keep them and you safe. By running, it made Doyle run after me and took all the focus off my family." Emily tried to convince herself that what she did was right.

"_I_ know, but you need to tell _her_ that." JJ reminded, taking her hand in hers and turning her so she was facing in the direction of Garcia's house as they slowly walked back to the stone dwelling.

"Will she listen though?" Emily asked curiously. Her persona was like that of a scared child, not knowing what her mother would say when she found out she broke a vase. This was new territory for Emily; she was out of her depth and had only JJ to guide her through the make-up, so to speak.

"We'll see in a minute, won't we?" JJ said, though it was more of a statement than a question as she smiled, a small measure of comfort for Emily. One step at a time and they were on Garcia's doorstep and JJ was knocking once more. The tension and nerves rippled through Emily's body as she anxiously waited for Garcia to open the door.

She looked across to JJ when the door swung open, then dropped her gaze down to the floor. Garcia let Emily and JJ into her home. It was warm and welcoming and, for Emily, it was the first time she had seen it since Garcia had moved as most of the get-together's were either held at bar's or in JJ's home.

"Come in," Penelope ushered quietly, standing aside to let Emily and JJ through. She led them into what appeared to be the lounge room; it was nice and inviting compared to the rest of the home visible to Emily's eyes.

Penelope's place was a very bright contrast to the outside visage which emitted a calming effect on the viewer. Inside it was full steam ahead, it was alive and bright, and it picked at Emily to a point where she liked it. It was just what she had imagined Garcia's place to be like with the notable exception of the living room which was most likely a 'chill out' room.

Before JJ or Emily could speak, Garcia cut them off by holding up her hand.

"All I'm going to say is that you better have a good explanation. Trust is earned Emily. You earned it and then threw it out the window when Doyle came after you. How could you not trust me? trust your family? I know you trusted JJ and Hotch, but why not the rest of us?" Garcia sounded furious.

Emily looked to the floor as the memories of Paris flooded her mind and the hurt look on JJ's face as she handed her the envelope. Taking the little strength she had left to stand up and walk away instead of reaching across and kissing JJ, she had to focus on Garcia. One person at a time.

"It killed me hearing your voice because I thought it was a sick joke. You were dead Emily. Dead to all of us, but here you come, and walk into our lives like nothing has happened and you expect us to welcome you back?" Garcia continued venting and it was tearing Emily up by the second.

"I didn't expect anything when I came back," Emily whispered, not even sure if Garcia had heard her until the room went silent. The quiet thump of her heart and the steady breaths she took contrasted her demeanour.

"You want an explanation Penelope? I have one. For months I knew about Doyle and his presence; he came back to hurt me and in the end, his way of hurting me was through you, Morgan and the whole team." Emily said, looking up to meet Garcia's soft eyes.

"I had two options, stay and fight and watch my team be taken out one by one, or run, but most of all I was... I was afraid. Afraid that I would have no one to come home to. That in the end, the home I had wouldn't be there when I got back. So I ran. I was afraid of the things he would do to you all; I took the focus he had on you and put it back onto myself and lured him to Paris." Emily said, the tears pooling in her eyes. As she spoke she relived every moment of the past few months.

"Four identities, six people dead and eight months later Ian Doyle was killed by my bullet. You weren't supposed to know until I was back, but you picked up JJ's phone and through everything we've ended up here and I would rather patch things up with the only people I can call family than have them dead." Emily sighed, standing up and walking over to Penelope, urging her to stand up as well.

"Honestly if things didn't work out I would rather you all hate me than be dead. Your blood on my hands is not something I ever want to have." Emily said as she slowly pulled Garcia into a hug, to which she responded by wrapping her arms around Emily tightly.

"Even though it's hard for me to forget what you did and all this mess: you're forgiven. There is only so long you can stay mad at Emily Prentiss, even if her motives and execution was, how would you say, shotty." Garcia replied, a tender smile tweaking her lips. Even of it was a small one, Emily was relieved - somewhat - that Garcia wasn't furious with her. At the moment, that is.

There was only so much you could tell your family, some secrets came to light. Others stayed buried and stayed that way for a good reason. For Emily, she harboured a heavy secret. One that when it did come to light, things would darken her. People would grow distant and soon want nothing to do with her.

For the rest of the morning and half the afternoon, Emily and Garcia chatted. Even if at time's it was a little bit challenging, they built upon some of the friendship that remained and Emily was thankful for it. Deep down, Garcia was too.

"That went well, don't you think?" JJ said to Emily as they drove down the freeway, her eyes switching between the road and Emily. She was no profiler, but something was bugging Emily.

"Yeah, it was okay, I guess. Couldn't ask for more, could I?" Emily said dejectedly, staring out at the mass of cars as they went by. Everything felt wrong. At the moment it was the things in her life like her family. It just didn't feel right and for Emily, it was something she didn't know how to fix, nor find the problem.

JJ let the issue slide for now as she asserted her attention on the road. She would talk to Emily tonight and hopefully get her to tell her what was eating her. There was only so much JJ could stand to see Emily go through.

Dinner was silent as far as Emily went; the only sounds heard where the ones Henry made and JJ responded too. Poking at her food, Emily ate it with no interest. A million thoughts whirling in her head with intention of voicing them, destined to be locked in a box and stored in her head for a period of time, chains and locks barricading them in.

"What's wrong Emily? You were so quiet at dinner." JJ asked, her concern over Emily getting the better of her, as she stood at the end of their bed they had decided to share, looking at Emily who sat staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Emily replied somewhat coldly, the harshness of her voice biting at JJ. Never had she seen Emily so distant and she didn't want to see it at all.

"Obviously I do need to concern myself with it because you're your acting like a cold bitch. Forgive my harsh words, but it's the truth Emily. what the hell is the matter?" JJ said, raising her voice with her hands on her hips and her body language demanding an answer, better yet, her mind screamed for an answer.

"Look JJ, every single _damn_ time I have to talk about what happened in those eight months, I relive bits of it. Okay? Do you know what it's like to have to fend off four men while they all try and bash you half to death? For Doyle to have a gun to your head? Asking for your last words? Asking where his son is? No. you don't know what it was like for me in those eight months. What I went through, nobody knows. Only me!" Emily exposed the anger in body, released through her voice as her hands clenched at the sheets firmly.

"No. I don't know what it's like Emily, and I hate that I don't know what you went through. I have no idea how to help you through everything. Why is it so hard for you to tell me what happened? I'm here for you and I need you to understand that Emily. I am here for you." JJ came to sit beside Emily on the bed, her hand reaching for hers and holding it tightly so she wouldn't pull away.

"If I told you what happened, you wouldn't want to sleep beside me at night. You wouldn't want to know me. No-one would, I can't tell you what happened I… I just can't." Emily replied, looking at their hands. A tear slid down her cheek as JJ's arms pulled her into her chest when Emily let loose a sob that wracked her body.

It shook JJ that a woman like Emily, who was that so strong, could fall apart in her arm. It worried her. Bothered her to the extent that JJ didn't know what to do. That for once she was out of her depth. Emily was as strong as Hotch, maybe even stronger, which pushed JJ to think Hotch could possibly get Emily's troubles out in the open so they could tackle them head on.

Whatever the problem was, JJ would find a solution. Even if she had to seek help. Nothing was more important to her than Emily's wellbeing.

~ CM ~

A/N: Okay chapter 4 will be written sometime in the next two weeks. Sorry, I'm slow updating but I'm going to write bigger chapters to make it worthwhile. That and they will become more intense as Emily's past and Italy etc etc comes to light. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 What do you expect?

A/n: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in nearly 2 months, school has been hectic to say the least and on top of that I have sport trials for state championships coming up so I've been practicing and that hasn't allowed me much time to write. There is also the fact that I am also working on my own novel and prequel for it and that has been taking up some time also. So what I'm going to do is probably spend the day writing and write some chapters for this story so I can get it out of the way and so you know how it ends etc etc.

Chapter 4 What do you expect?

Emily stared at Spence; his face was grim as he folded his arm across his chest defiantly. Reid was going to be the hardest of the lot to talk to. she had broken his trust and friendship, but most of all the little family they had. She had abandoned them. she had abandoned him.

Emily walked up to Reid, a defiant look also mirrored his and she opened her arms and hugged him although it wasn't received when he pushed her away from him before turning his back and walking away from the brunette.

Emily looked at the floor. this was going to be a long process, and it simply couldn't be fixed by buying the kid something. No. Emily needed something, to build his trust up once more and to crack this façade he was putting on, because Emily just wanted her family back together, and without Reid it wasn't a family.

So Emily had purposely left Reid for last, because deep down she knew he would be the hardest to talk to. Whereas the others understood after Emily had spoken to them, why it had been necessary for her to flee, leaving her family behind to man the fort.

"Reid...Spence. Please, I need to talk to you." Emily said from the door of the break room as Reid made himself another mug of coffee. He turned and looked at her as he drank the dark liquid, a blank stare on his face as he brushed past Emily, ignoring the fact she was there.

"Dammit Reid if you won't talk then I will!" Emily fumed. her hands curled into tight balls and her knuckles turned white. this had gone too far and it was beyond a joke. Here she was, willing to explain and tell Reid what had happened and yet he wanted to hear none of it. How was he supposed to know what she was feeling? How she felt when she had to make the choice she made? For Emily, at this point in time, she was just going to tell him. Whether he was willing to listen or not.

"Boy, you are stubborn. Did you learn that from Hotch? Seriously Reid, I'm just going to say it whether you want to hear it or not," Emily continued as he sat at his desk reading a file. "I left because it was the only way to keep you safe. It was the only way and since coming back, I realise I could have done things differently, but at what cost to me or to my family?" Emily questioned him. He never batted and eyelid so she continued.

"I was there at my funeral. I watched all of you. to be honest it was one of the hardest things for me to do. You looked so broken and lost that all I wanted to do was run and hug you and tell you the truth. That in the end everything would be okay. That I would come home safe and everyone wouldn't have anything to worry about. but, I couldn't. I had a cover I had to protect. I had a family to protect." Emily sighed, sitting down in the chair beside Reid.

"When JJ flew to Paris with everything I would need, she told me in a discreet note slipped into the money and passports about how everyone was doing. You shut the world off. Derek, he cut everyone else out and Penelope she… she stopped being her bubbly self, but you all found it hard to trust each other and that is partially my fault. I want you to know that I don't expect this to be fixed overnight. it can't be. I broke your trust and everything and I need to show you and earn it back if you'll let me, because I don't want to have a person - who is basically a brother to me - to not be able to talk to me or lay eyes on me, because of something I did in the past to protect the people I love." Emily continued as she stood up before going to her desk and pulling out a piece of paper, scribbling onto it a few words before folding it and leaving it on Reid's desk.

Emily left without saying anything further. Stepping into the elevator, her hand came to rest on her stomach as the pain from her wound started to grow. Over the months it had started to heal more and more each day, but sometimes the pain she felt at the beginning returned and at times like this it was unbearable.

Emily's hand slipped underneath her shirt and she placed her cold hand on her scar, tracing the lines but also massaging it soothingly, it eased the pain somewhat, but it left a throbbing ache in its wake. The elevator opened to reveal Jennifer standing there, a small smile on her face as she reached out for Emily who went straight into her arms, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

Somehow JJ always knew what Emily needed, whether it be a warm hug or a passionate kiss to reassure her, right now Emily just wanted to be held. JJ knew that Reid was going to be there hardest to talk to and so did Emily. If only he could see what she was going through right now, he might have a better understanding, but he wasn't here to see it.

With her face buried in JJ's neck, Emily found herself crying into the blondes arms as a wave of tears were shed. JJ rubbed her back and soothed her as the brunette wept in her arms.

"Let's just get you home sweetie," JJ murmured into Emily's ear and laid a soft kiss on the side of her head, before leading her to the car. She buckled Emily into the seat as she stared out the widow more than absent, the streaks red where the tears has run down her face and black smears where she had whipped them away along with her mascara.

The drive home was silent as Emily stared out the window and JJ was growing more and more worried about the brunette. Emily made no attempt to get out of the car when they had been parked for more than five minutes JJ sighed and walked round to Emily's side, opening the door JJ's hand stroked Emily's cheek.

Emily looked at JJ, her eyes clouding and misting with tears as she slipped out from within the car and into JJ's arms once more as she guided them both into the house. As soon as the door was closed JJ found herself pushed up against it with Emily's lips on her neck sucking hard.

"Jesus Emily, what-" JJ moaned her sentence cut off by Emily's lips on her silencing the blonde.

"I want you..." Emily sighed as she attacked the blondes neck with her lips, sucking and nipping the soft skin beneath and JJ was finding it hard to stay quiet and in control of her own actions. Her hands finding the brunettes ass by their own accord and Emily nipped the blonde's neck when JJ squeezed the soft cheeks under her hands.

Emily growled as she looked at the buttons in front of her that were, in fact, blocking her path at the present time. Emily looked into JJ eyes and somehow the blonde knew what Emily wanted. Emily pushed JJ into the kitchen before pushing all the contents off of the dining table clearing the wooden table top.

Emily lifted JJ's legs up around her waist and laid her down on the table her hands caressing the buttons of the shirt and JJ looked up at Emily's flushed face before nodding at the brunette. Her nimble fingers undid the buttons in a harrowing pace and Emily sucked in a breath, opening the shirt up she laid her eyes on more of JJ's white porcelain skin.

"You are so beautiful…" Emily murmured lovingly as she kissed JJ's stomach, leaving open mouthed kisses over her skin before her hands rested atop JJ's breasts, and Emily's hand slid beneath the blondes back to unclasp her bra.

Emily's eyes widened as her eyes were met with two taut nipples, red and waiting for her mouth, her hand pinched one before her mouth sucked in the other one. JJ arched off the table, pushing her breast further into Emily's mouth and Emily moaned sending a shiver down the blondes body as a flush of arousal went to her already heated core.

"Emily…" the blonde moaned as her hands threaded through the brunettes hair, pulling her mouth closer to her breast. Emily's hand stroked JJ's sides as she looked down between them, deciding there were too many clothes still covering the blonde.

Emily's fingers went to JJ's belt, her fingers fumbling over the latch when she felt the blonde's fingers on top of hers and pushing them away and undoing the metal clasp for her. Emily pulled the blondes pants down and shuddered as her eyes met the black lace hidden beneath the dark pants and Emily's fingers ghosted above the lace when she began stroking the blonde through the fabric as a series of moans, gasps and shudders filled the room.

Emily pulled JJ into her arms and with her legs firmly wrapped around the brunettes waist, as she carried the blonde into their room, laying her down on the bed and settling between her legs. Emily looked at JJ in awe as she kissed all over the blonde's body, her hands slipped JJ's panties off as she dragged a finger through the blonde's folds, the rough pad of her finger stroking the blonde's clit.

JJ writhed beneath Emily; her back arched, pushing the blonde's heated centre into the brunette as she could feel the extent of her arousal.

"Take me…" JJ moaned and Emily kissed her hard and passionately, her hands resting on the blonde's thighs as she spread them further.

"Scoot up a little bit more," Emily requested and JJ complied, Emily smiled before she buried her tongue in the blonde's folds, licking and sucking.

"Fuck, Em!" JJ moaned and gasped as her hands went to the brunette's hair pushing her deeper, already finding herself close. Emily's fingers tweaked her clit, rolling it between her digits as her tongue plunged in and out of the silken channel, tasting the arousal pooled there.

Her fingers where replaced with her tongue as she laved the clit, it peaked out from within its hood and Emily nibbled at it. JJ jerked when she felt Emily's talented fingers slip into her pussy, three fingers at once stretching her as Emily began thrusting in and out. Her fingers stroked the blondes G-spot as she flexed her fingers inside the tight sweet channel, a rush of arousal made Emily abandon the blonde's clit as she tongued the tight pussy licking the arousal that leaked.

"Fuck, you taste amazing, Jennifer," Emily moaned, sending shivers throughout the blonde's body.

"Baby, I'm so close, don't stop," JJ pleaded as her hips arched at the feel of cool air across her clit, it burned and throbbed and waited to be touched, as Emily looked at JJ's body all flushed and sweaty. The smell of sex and sweat penetrated the air and Emily smiled, a mantra of moans and gasps leaving the blonde's lips. Emily bit down on the small nub that was throbbing; JJ swore she would fall apart then and there as Emily teeth nibbled at the bundle of nerves, her fingers continuing to thrust in and out as JJ met her thrust for thrust, and with one last lick JJ fell apart in the brunette's mouth.

Her white pearly fluids covered the brunette's fingers and JJ laid there in a boneless heap, limp and half unconscious. Emily smiled in triumph that she was able to bring the blonde such pleasure, she reluctantly pulled her fingers from the blonde, cleaning them before her tongue cleared the rest of the arousal from the blonde's still dripping pussy.

"You taste amazing," Emily moaned, her tongue deep in the blonde, with a final kiss to JJ's pussy, Emily kissed her way back up the body as she laid beside the blonde. Her dazed expression and lovingly look in her eyes told Emily all she needed to know.

"Wow…" JJ whispered and Emily giggled, closing the distance between them as she kissed her softly, her hand stroked the blonde's cheek and her eyes locked with hers.

"Feel better? Because I know I do," Emily asked as they both burst out in laughterand her arms held JJ tight, spooning behind her. Emily kissed her neck and closed her eyes revelling in the feeling of the blonde's naked body, it was only then that Emily realised she was still clothed, to which she let go of JJ reluctantly and removed her clothes before joining the blonde once more.

Emily held the blonde for some time until she fell asleep, listening to the sound of the JJ's heartbeat, with one thought running through her mind.

This was home.

* * *

><p>Hey guys Would really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter and story if you have the time. Thanks<p> 


End file.
